Troughout the years
by brit123abc
Summary: A story of my Oc from age 3 to age 27.


The small girl looks at her aunt who sits in the front sit. She has no idea where there going, she has no idea why her aunt was crying, she has no idea why her daddy is not with her. She just stares at her aunt; she wants to know what is going on. Of course she knows that she will only find out later, but she has no idea when later is. She just knows that she will find out later.

She looks down at her hands, something has happened and she can tell that it is nothing good. She is scared and tired and she wants her daddy. She looks up once again, she is too small to see outside the window, but she can tell that they are surrounded by farm land.

She looks at her twin brother; he seems to be thinking the same thing as her. He looks at her and she can tell he knows too. He knows that they will never see their daddy again. They have both just lost their father, he is not dead but he is no longer here. They have lost him and he has lost his baby girl and his son.

Daddy's little girl is gone forever.

.

.

.

She watches as they get on the train. They are sixteen know but he looks younger. He is under a spell, one that makes him look five years younger. She looks at him sadly. He will be going to Hogwarts and she will not.

Her twin brother, her other half will no longer be with her until Christmas vacation. They will no longer be partners in crime, he will find a new one and she will be forced to grow up. He will find new friends and she will be left at their apartment all one. He will have to do school work and she will be stuck trying to find a job, cleaning the house and growing up without an adult to be there for her.

They will slowly drift apart. They will still be there for each other but they will no longer be as close as they always were. They will no longer be there to finish the others sentence. They will do things with other people, they will no longer be impossible to separate.

They will still know what the other is thinking and they will always have each other's back. But they will both loose there other half. Something that will be very hard to get back.

.

.

.

She brings her legs to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. She stares at the floor, tears threatening to escape her eyes. But she won't let them. She is stronger than that. It still hurts, knowing that she is no longer daddy's little girl. Knowing that she is no longer her brothers other half.

She has been replaced, Rose Weasley is now daddy's little girl. James Sirius Potter is now her brothers other half. Her real father is dead and she is only allowed to visit her mother if there is an urgent problem.

To other people she is beautiful, she is strong, she is a princess, and she is everything that they want to be. But she is insecure, she is not as strong as everyone thinks she is. She struggles every day to keep the tears away. To keep a happy expression on her face. Even when she is alone, she is afraid to let herself cry.

But as she feels two strong arms wrap around her tiny waist, and bring her towards him, she puts her head into his chest and cry's. She could smell his cologne. The same one she bought him. He doesn't ask what is wrong; he knows that when she is ready she will tell him. And when she does he will be ready to beat up whoever did this to her.

He doesn't understand that he is part of the reason. She isn't going to tell him, he isn't supposed to know that she is the daughter of Sirius Black, that because he died her father became Ron Weasley. But he has become her brothers other half, not her and it hurts, but he can't know this or she will be punished. She doesn't know how but she's pretty sure that it would not be fun to be punished by a goddess.

.

.

.

She looks at him, a goofy grin on her face and manages to choke out one word, "Yes". The boy grins at her and places the ring on her finger. He has done this in front of his family. He gets up off the ground and picks the girl up by her waist, spinning her around; she giggles and wraps her arms around his neck. He places a gentle kiss on her lips and she smiles at him. He places her back on the ground gently.

He looks at his family and she looks at the face of Ron Weasley. He looks at her and by the look in his eyes; she knows he has figured it out. He knows that it is her. His little girl has returned. He walks towards her and hugs her tightly. She returns the hug and when they pull apart she can tell by the look on her fiancés face that he is confused. He doesn't understand what has just happened.

She looks at her brother and he nods. It is time that he knows. She explains to him who she is. The daughter of Sirius Black and Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love and beauty. She is daddy's little girl, her twin brother is Jake Black. Her fiancé is shocked.

.

.

.

She watches her small one year old son; he is playing on a mini broomstick, one that barely lifts 3 inches above the ground. She could hear footsteps in back of her and soon she feels to strong arms wrap around her stomach. He is holding her stomach, one that holds their second child in it, a girl.

He whispers in her ear, "I love you Megan Black." She grins and then feels a strange feeling in her stomach.

Her eyes grow wide and she replies, "James, my water just broke."

.

.

.

Two years later they have another son. They have 3 children in total.

There eldest son, Sirius Jake Potter, there only daughter Ginny Lily Potter and there last son, Harry Albus Potter.

**Omg I had trouble writing the first three parts. I had to stop at one point cause I was about to start crying. Anyways review.**


End file.
